jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Empire at War
Empire at War (kurz: EaW) ist ein von LucasArts und Petroglyph entwickeltes Echtzeitstrategiespiel. Das Spiel ist im Februar 2006 auf dem deutschen Markt herausgebracht worden. Im Oktober kam dann das Add-On Empire at War – Forces of Corruption dazu. Man kann sich entweder auf die Seite der Rebellen als Anführer derer schlagen, um das Imperium zu vernichten oder als imperialer Oberbefehlshaber die Rebellion auslöschen. Man kann Schlachten im Weltraum schlagen und/oder eine Bodenschlacht machen. Das Spiel Kampagne Empire at War erzählt eine Geschichte zwischen Episode III und Episode IV, deren Ausgang der Spieler mit seinen Entscheidungen beeinflussen kann. Einige Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin angesiedelt, lässt einen das Spiel die Entstehung der Rebellen-Allianz, die wachsende Macht des Imperiums und den beginnenden Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg nach spielen. Durch das Fortschreiten innerhalb der jeweiligen Kampagnen lässt sich der Verlauf der Geschichte beeinflussen. Imperium Das Imperium nahm an, dass sich ein Verräter in seinen Reihen befand. Der Imperator sandte Darth Vader, um ihn zu entlarven. Horchposten auf Thyferra 150px|links|miniatur|Die Sendestation der Rebellen. Die Spur führte Zunächst nach Thyferra. Dort befand sich eine verlassene imperiale Sendeanlage, mit der die Rebellen den imperialen Funkverkehr abhörten. Eine kleine Streitmacht des Imperiums, bestehend aus einigen AT-STs und Sturmtruppen-Kompanien, landete, scheinbar unbemerkt, auf dem Planeten. Der kommandierende Offizier hatte zuvor die Sensoren der Rebellen stören lassen. Vader übernahm die Führung des Angriffs höchstpersönlich. Das Imperium konnte die erste Verteidigunglinie der Rebellen in kurzer Zeit überwinden und erreichte die Sendestation, welche kurzerhand ausgeschaltet wurde. Der Rest der Rebellen befand sich jedoch in einer von einem Schild geschützten Basis. Vaders Truppen konnten diesen jedoch deaktivieren, indem sie den Energiegenerator zerstörten. Kurz darauf kam die Verstärkung, bestehend aus weiteren Sturmtruppen und TIE-Maulern, mit deren Hilfe die Rebellen Basis vollkommen zerstört werden konnte. Darth Vader erkannte, dass die Rebellen vorgewarnt wurden und tötete den imperialen Offizier mit einem Macht-Würgegriff aufgrund seines Versagens. In den Überresten der Basis befanden sich Ausrüstungsgegenstände mit dem Abzeichen der Black Sun Piraten. Vader vermutete daher, dass die Rebellen den Piraten Informationen über die imperialen Frachtrouten im Austausch gegen Nachschub gaben. Vader befahl die Rekonstruktion des Funkverkehrs, mit dem er der Spur zum Verräter weiter verfolgen konnte. Rückeroberung von Fondor Es trafen Meldungen von Fondor ein, welche besagten, dass die Rebellen das Imperium von dem Planeten vertrieben und einige Siedlung eingenommen hatten. Vader sah dies jedoch nur als strategischen Fehler seitens der Rebellion, die damit ihre Position verraten hatte. Er befahl die Eliminierung aller Rebellen und aller Einheimischen die sich der Allianz angeschlossen hatten. Die Streitkräfte der Allianz auf Fondor waren jedoch stärker als die auf Thyferra, und das Imperium musst einige Verluste hinnehmen, allerdings wurde die Rebellion restlos vertrieben. Die abgefangenen Funksprüche ergaben, dass der Piratenkäpitän, welcher mit den Rebellen kolaborierte, seine Basis auf Illum hatte. Piratenjagd über Illum 150px|rechts|miniatur|Der Pirat flieht - vergebens. Darth Vader befahl, den Orbit des Planeten Ilum mit einem Suchdroiden zu scannen, bevor der Angriff beginnen sollte. Der Suchdroid entdeckte die Piratenstation in einem dichten Asteroidenfeld, sie wurde von mehreren Satelliten beschützt, außerdem war sie von einem Netz aus Sensoranlagen umgeben, welche eine sich nähernde Flotte sofort erkannt hätten. Vader warb den Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett an, er sollte die Sensoranlagen zerstören damit das Imperium freien Lauf hatte. Fett weigerte sich zunächst, aber Vader konnte ihn mit einer indirekten Drohung zum Einlenken bringen. Der Kopfgeldjäger erledigte seinen Auftrag, die imperiale Flotte traf ein und zerstörte die Raumstation. Allerdings entkam der Piratenkapitän in einer Interceptor-Fregatte und wollte in den Hyperraum springen. Dazu musste er das Schiff jedoch aus dem Asteroidenfeld manövrieren, so hatte das Imperium genug Zeit den Antrieb seines Schiffs zu zerstören und ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Angriff auf Geonosis Großmoff Tarkin benötigte Ressourcen und Arbeitskräfte, welche er sich auf dem Planeten Geonosis zu verschaffen gedachte. Daher befahl er Lord Vader diesen Planeten zu erobern, welcher für diesen Auftrag die Jagd nach dem Verräter vorerst zurückstellen musste, da Tarkins "Projekt Todesstern" oberste Priorität genoss. Sobald der erste Acclamator aus dem Hyperraum sprang, stellten die imperialen Offiziere fest das sich die Geonosianer mit den Rebellen verbündet hatten. Mithilfe der rasch herangeführten Verstärkung konnte die feindliche Raumflotte dennoch geschlagen werden. In der darauf folgenden Bodenschlacht boten die Rebellen und ihre geonosianischen Verbündeten große Truppenmengen auf, wurden aber trotzdem von den Truppen des Imperiums besiegt. Darth Vader wünschte nun die Suche nach dem Verräter fortzusetzen, wurde jedoch vom Imperator persönlich nach Mon Calamari kommandiert. Nach Erfüllung dieser Mission erreicht der Spieler Technologiestufe zwei. Angriff auf Mon Calamari Die Mon Calamari revoltierten und da ihre Flotte eine große Bedrohung darstellte, mussten sie schnellst möglich wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht werden. Daher befahl der Imperator den Angriff. Der Planet verfügte über eine starke Raumverteidigung und es entbrannte eine erbitterte Schlacht. Diese war in vollem Gange als zwei MC80-Sternkreuzer aus dem Hyperraum sprangen und die Angriffsflotte, die keine vergleichbaren Schiffe umfasste, in Bedrängnis brachten. Dennoch gelang es der imperialen Flotte den Kampf, aufgrund ihrer zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit, für sich zu entscheiden. Der nun wehrlose Planet wurde ins Imperium eingegliedert. Kampf auf Kashyyyk Ein ehemaliger Offizier des Imperiums, Han Solo befreite auf Kashyyyk Wookies aus imperialen Gefängnissen. Das Imperium konnte es sich nicht leisten diese wertvollen Arbeitskräfte zu verlieren und sandte Lord Vader. Auf dem Planeten angekommen mussten die imperialen Truppen feststellen, das die Rebellen das selbe Ziel wie Solo verfolgten. Ihre Streitkräfte wurden vernichtet, während Solo verwundet wurde, aber mit dem Falken entkommen konnte. Die Demonstration des AT-AT General Veers hatte eine neuartige Waffe entwickelt, den AT-AT und mochte ihn vorführen. Obwohl Tarkin den Kampfläufer für überflüssig hielt und Lord Vader besseres zu tun hatte, befahl der Imperator den beiden sich die Demonstration anzusehen. Im Laufe der Vorführung zerstörte Veers diverse Testziele, als plötzlich Rebellen angriffen. Doch dank des AT-ATs konnte der Angriff abgewehrt werden und der Imperator war höchst zufrieden. Als Ausgangspunkt für den Angriff wurde Jabiim identifiziert, welcher sodann das nächste Ziel Vaders darstellte. Eroberung von Jabiim Sowohl Raum-, als auch Bodenverteidigung der Rebellen auf Jabiim wurden vernichtet und die in der Rebellenbasis gefundenen Daten ausgewertet. Obwohl die Rebellen einen Teil löschen konnten war klar das die Daten neueren Datums und von höchster Geheimhaltungstufe sind. Selbst einige Daten über den Todesstern wurden gefunden. Demnach muss der Verräter einen hohen Rang innerhalb des Imperiums bekleiden. Kurz darauf kann die Identität des Verräters bestimmt werden: Es ist Moff Kalast. 150px|rechts|miniatur|Die Rächer ist manövrierunfähig. Jagd auf Moff Kalast Moff Kalast wurde über Atzerri aufgespürt und von der imperialen Flotte angegriffen. Doch sein Sternenzerstörer war ein neueres Modell, daher konnte er ungewöhnlich schnell in den Hyperraum springen und entkam. Nun kreuzte er zwischen den Planeten Manaan, Aeten 2 und Fresia. Bei nächsten Angriff nahm die Flotte des Imperiums einen Interdictor mit und Moff Kalast wurde nach erbittertem Kampf überwältigt. Der Imperator verhörte ihn und fand heraus das sich die Bothaner auf die Seite der Rebellen geschlagen haben. Er wollte sich persönlich darum kümmern. Bestrafung der Bothaner Der Imperator landete in einer bothanischen Stadt und begann diese auszulöschen. Die Bothaner verteidigten sich, doch waren sie dem Sith-Lord nicht gewachsen und die gesamte Bevölkerung der Stadt wurde vernichtet. Danach verließ der Imperator Bothawui wieder, jedoch nicht ohne noch weitaus schlimmere Strafen im Falle eines erneuten Verrats anzudrohen. Jagd auf die Tantive IV Tarkin hatte in Erfahrung gebracht das Leia Organa Solo im System von Tatooine die Konstruktionspläne des Todessterns empfangen sollte. Daher schickte das Imperium eine Flotte um sie abzufangen. Der Voraustrupp geriet in heftige Gefechte mit Piraten, die mit Hilfe der Hauptstreitmacht aber besiegt werden konnten. Daraufhin versteckte sich die imperiale Flotte in den Nebeln vor den Sensoren der Rebellen, daher wurden sie nicht entdeckt als einige Geschwader X-Wings den Sektor nach Feinden absuchten. Sobald die Tantive IV in den Raumsektor sprang, brachen die imperialen Schiffe aus den Nebeln hervor und die Interdictor-Sternenzerstörer fuhren ihre Gravitationsprojektoren hoch. Gegen den heftigen Widerstand einer Rebellenflotte wurde die Tantive IV mittels des Fangstrahls eines Sternenzerstörers eingefangen und Prinzessin Leia wurde gefangen genommen. Tarkin verlangte von Vader die Position der Rebellenbasis aus Leia herauszubekommen, doch diese zeigte sich hartnäckig. Daraufhin griff Tarkin zu anderen Methoden und befahl dem Todesstern Kurs auf Alderaan zu nehmen. Rebellen Galaxiseroberung thumb|left|Die Galaxisansicht in der Galaktischen Eroberung Neben bereits aus den Filmen bekannten Raumschlachten und Planetengefechten, kommt ein galaktischer Eroberungsmodus hinzu, der es dem Spieler ermöglicht in Echtzeit die Industrie der Planeten zu verwalten und auszubauen, Truppen zu rekrutieren, die Helden der Filme einzusetzen und Gefechte vorzubereiten. Jeder Planet in dieser Übersicht bietet Vorteile für den Besitzer. Diese erstrecken sich von Heilen der Soldaten über Produktionsboni zu Preisnachlässen von bestimmten Einheiten. Von den Filmen her bekannte Einheiten wie Sternzerstörer, Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer, X-Flügler oder TIE-Jäger werden ergänzt durch Exklusiv-Einheiten, deren Verfügbarkeit von der Herrschaft über bestimmte Planeten abhängt. Einige Planeten bieten zudem Vorteile beim Bau von Einheiten oder Gebäuden und verschaffen Raumschiffen einen Bewegungsbonus. Der Bodenkampf thumb|left|Ein Bodengefecht. Der Angreifer eines Planeten steht generell im Nachteil, da der Verteidiger seine Einheiten aufrüsten kann und die meisten Gebäude eine Garnision haben, d. h. dass regelmäßig Truppen daraus hervorkommen. Allerdings hat auch der Angreifer einen Vorteil, und zwar den, dass er gegnerische Stellungen bombardieren kann. Dafür werden TIE-Bomber bzw. Y-Wings benötigt. Die TIE-Bomber es Imperiums befinden sich als Garnision an Bord eines Sternezerstörers im Orbit, während die Y-Wings der Rebellen separat der Flotte angehören. Im Gefecht muss man für jedes Bombardement 2000 Credits bezahlen. Über dem Schlachtfeld sind mehrere Landezonen verteilt, welche man mit Infanterie erobern und so Verstärkung (die sich im Orbit befindet) anfordern kann. Die Raumschlacht Im Raum bei einer Galaktischen Eroberung gibt es einen Angreifer und einen Verteidiger. Der Verteidiger startet bei vorhanderer Raumstation und im Orbit stationierten Truppen aus einer Defensivstellung aus. Zudem hat er, solange gebaut, ein Hyper-V-Geschütz oder eine Ionenkanone zur verfügung stehen. Im Gefecht muss man für einen einmaligen Abschuss 2000 Credits bezahlen. Der Angreifer startet am anderen Ende der Karte mit einer Angriffsflotte. Sobald einer der Kontrahenten vollständig die gegnerischen Streitkräfte vernichtet hat, gilt der Raumkampf als gewonnen. Nur wenn der Spieler den Orbit erobert hat, kann er eine Bodenschlacht bzw. eine Invasion starten. Eine Ausnahme bilden Rebellenflotten, die nur aus Bodentruppen bestehen und klein genug sind, sodass sie sich an den Raumtruppen des Planeteninhabers vorbeischleichen und direkt einen Bodenkampf starten oder eine ihrer Spezialfähigkeiten starten - Suchdroiden, die den Planeten ausspionieren, zum Beispiel. Jedoch können auch manche Helden beider Parteinen, wie zum Beispiel Han Solo und Chewbacca oder Boba Fett unbemerket auf dem Planeten landen. Gefecht Im Gefecht kann man entweder einen Raumkampf oder einen Bodenkampf spielen. Beim Raumkampf startet jeder Spieler mit einer Raumstation und je nach Version zwei oder drei Startstaffeln X-Flügler oder TIE-Jäger. Durch die Einnahme von Minen werden Credits gefördert, die für neue Einheiten gebraucht werden. Außerdem gibt es beim Raumkampf noch aufrüstbare Kampf-Satelliten und Handelsstationen. Man muss je nach Einstellung entweder die gegnerische Raumstation zerstören oder die gesamten Truppen des Gegners vernichten. Beim Bodenkampf sieht es ähnlich aus. Die Kontrahenten starten mit einer Basis und 2 Starttrupps von Soldaten. Wie im Raumkampf müssen Minen für Credits erobert werden. Man muss je nach Einstellung alle Truppen, das gegnerische Befehlzentrum oder die gegnerische Basis vernichten. Mehrspieler Im Mehrspieler-Modus von Empire at War kann man mit maximal 8 Spielern generell alle oben genannten Spielmodi spielen, allerdings sind diese dann etwas verändert. Beim Raum- und Bodenkampf werden die durch die Mine geförderten Credits mit den ggf. vorhandenen Mitspielern geteilt. Im Kampagnen-Modus ist der Geschwindigkeitsregler deaktiviert. Helden In Empire at War gibt es spielbare Helden auf Seiten des Imperiums und der Allianz. Helden des Imperiums *Der Imperator Palpatine **Klassifizierung: Sith-Lord **Fähigkeit: Machtblitz, Machtverderben **Sonstiges: Senkt alle Produktionskosten an seinem aktuellen Standort um 25%. *Mara Jade **Klassifizierung: Rechte Hand des Imperators **Fähigkeit: Thermaldetonator, Machtverderben **Sonstiges: Nur im Modus Gefecht spielbar *General Maximilian Veers **Klassifizierung: Field Commander **Fähigkeit: Maximales Feuer, Sturmtruppen von seinem AT-AT absetzen. **Sonstiges: Senkt alle Produktionskosten von AT-ST, AT-AT und AT-AA an seinem aktuellen Standort um 25%. *Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin **Klassifizierung: Flottenkommandeur **Fähigkeit: Alle Raumschiffe sind um 25% effektiver an seinem aktuellen Standort, er ist unfähig sich mit Truppen zurückzuziehen. **Sonstiges: Alle Forschungskosten sinken an seinem aktuellen Standort um 25%. * Ankläger - Captain Piett **Klassifizierung: Flottenkomandeur **Fähigkeit: Protonenstrahl-Emitter, Fangstrahl-Emitter * Boba Fett **Klassifizierung: Kopfgeldjäger **Fähigkeit im Raum: Seismische Bombe **Fähigkeit am Boden: Jetpack, Flammenwerfer **Sonstiges: Kann schwächere Helden unbemerkt ausschalten. * Darth Vader **Klassifizierung: Sith-Lord **Fähigkeiten im Raum: Flügelmänner rufen **Fähigkeit am Boden: Schlag der Macht, Machtstoß Helden der Allianz * Mon Mothma **Klassifizierung: Starke Heldin **Fähigkeit: Hebt die Truppenmoral enorm, wenn sie im Gefecht erscheint. **Sonderfähigkeit: Senkt alle Produktionskosten an ihrem aktuellen Standort um 25%. *Obi-Wan Kenobi **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeit: Truppen Heilen, Truppen beschützen *Kyle Katarn **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeit: Thermaldetonator, Schnelles Laufen **Sonstiges: Nur im Modus Gefecht spielbar *Rot-Staffel **Klassifizierung: Elitekämpfer **Fähigkeiten: Glückstreffer, Flügel einklappen **Sonstiges: Kann den Todesstern (Nur im Modus: Galaktische Eroberung) bei gewonnener Raumschlacht zerstören *''Sundered Heart'' **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fahigkeit: Gegner schwächen, Antriebsschub *Han Solo und Chewbacca **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeit im Raum: Unbesiegbarkeit **Fähigkeit am Boden: Han: EMP-Schlag, sprinten Chewbacca: feindliches Fahrzeug übernehmen, sprinten **Sonstiges: Schmuggeln *C-3PO und R2-D2 **Klassifizierung: Droiden **Fahigkeit: Turmkontrolle, Fahrzeug reparieren **Sonstiges: Technologie stehlen *''Heimat Eins'' - Admiral Ackbar **Klassifizierung: Flottenkomandeur **Fähigkeit: Alle Energie auf die Schilde, Feuer konzentrieren Die Planeten In Empire at War können insgesamt 44 verschiedene Planeten erobert werden. In der Galaxis finden sich aus den Filmen bekannte Planeten, wie Naboo oder Tatooine, aber auch Planeten, die aus dem Erweiterten Universum bekannt sind. * Abregado-rae * Aeten II * Alderaan * Alzoc III * Anaxes * Atzerri * Bespin * Bestine * Bonadan * Bothawui * Byss * Carida * Corellia * Corulag * Coruscant * Dagobah * Dantooine * Endor * Eriadu * Fondor * Fresia * Geonosis * Hoth * Ilum * Korriban * Kuat * Kessel * Manaan * Mon Calamari * Naboo * Nal Hutta * Polus * Ryloth * Shola * Sullust * Taris * Tatooine * Thyferra * Vergesso-Asteroiden * Wayland * Yavin IV Systemanforderungen Computer: 100% DirectX 9.0c-kompatibler Computer Betriebssysteme: Windows 2000/XP/Windows Vista Prozessor: Intel Pentium III oder AMD Athlon 1,2 GHz oder schneller Arbeitsspeicher: mindestens 256 MB RAM Grafikkarte: 32 MB 3D-Grafikkarte mit Hardware Transform and Lightning-Unterstützung Soundkarte: 100% DirectX 9.0c-kompatible Soundkarte DVD-ROM: 4x oder schnelleres DVD-ROM-Laufwerk Eingabegerät: Tastatur und Maus Installation: 2,5GB freier Festplattenspeicher erforderlich. Zusätzlich 500MB nach Installation Produktbeschreibung des Herstellers Bei Star Wars: Empire at War, dem neuen Titel von LucasArts, liegt es in Deiner Hand das Universum zu befreien oder zu unterwerfen. In dem Strategiespiel kannst Du entweder die Rebellen im Aufstand gegen das Imperium anführen oder zusammen mit Darth Vader die Galaxis beherrschen. Vom einfachen Fußsoldaten bis hin zum riesigen Sternenzerstörer und dem berüchtigten Todesstern hört dabei alles auf Dein Kommando. Mit vereinten Kräften und starker Taktik kämpfst Du um die Vorherrschaft in der Galaxie. Entwickelt wurde das Spiel von dem Studio Petroglyph, dessen Gründer bereits an Command & Conquer mitgearbeitet haben. Star Wars: Empire at War schlägt ein völlig neues Kapitel im Genre der Echtzeitstrategiespiele auf, da das Ressourcenmanagement stark vereinfacht wurde und Du Dich auf das Wichtigste konzentrieren kannst - Deinen Schlachtplan! Das erste Mal in der Geschichte dieses Genres werden außerdem taktische Weltraumschlachten mit gigantischen Flotten, Bodenkämpfe mit riesigen Truppenverbänden und Basisverteidigung in einem Spiel vereint. Nur wer die Luftherrschaft im All hat, kann auch einen Planeten beherrschen. Somit wird eine völlig neue taktische Ebene ins Leben gerufen. Weblinks *Empire at War auf Petroglyphgames.com *Empire at War Demo (Englisch) auf 4players.de Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:PC-Spiele Kategorie:Strategiespiele en:Star Wars: Empire at War es:Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra it:Star Wars: l'Impero in guerra pl:Empire at War pt:Star Wars: Empire at War ru:Star Wars: Empire at War fi:Star Wars: Empire at War